Shipment
Shipment is a map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare''https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/status/1199417559428124672. It the smallest map in the ''Call of Duty series. Because of its small size, it's mostly used for small and quick games such as Free-for-All. Overview The map is small in size, and is filled with shipping containers, giving it its name. The map is almost entirely symmetrical in design, with two containers on the west and east sides of the map, one of which can be walked through either side, 8 containers in the middle (two of which can be entered), two containers on the north and south sides of the map, one of which can be entered on a side, and debris covering the corners of the map. Outside of the containers, the map supplies no cover from aerial support, and little cover from enemy gunfire. Because of its extremely compact setting, the spawn points are very vulnerable to spawn killing. Close range weapons are naturally a good fit for this map, and high capacity weapons, such as the light machine guns and the P90, can be useful to have, due to how easy it can be for the player to be spotted whilst reloading. Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles can easily shoot through the containers, which can aid in spawn killing other players. Explosive weapons are highly recommended for trafficked areas on the map, mainly around the north and south ends of the map, and the containers which can be walked through from either side. Old School Mode Shipment appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 5 sprites. * P90 w/ Silencer - Found at the south-east corner of the map, in front of the destroyed yellow car. * AK-47 - Found at the south-west corner of the map, near the barrels. * MP5 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found at the north-west corner of the map, near the dumpsters. * M4A1 - Found at the north-east corner of the map, in front of the destroyed green car. * M1014 - Found at the center of the map. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The version of Shipment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is physically different to the versions in Call of Duty 4 or its remaster. This version of shipment contains several changes. *The containers on each side of the map are no longer at an angle, providing a line of sight directly towards an enemy spawn location *The map is rotated 90 degrees clockwise, based upon Domination Flag locations. For example, where the broken car / forklift would usually be, is now in the left corner from where it was, meaning domination flags are at different landmarks in the map. *The map has been made taller by stacking crates, meaning grenades and other throwables are not as easily thrown across the map. *There is now a way to climb on one of the sets of closed containers, a set of the open containers, as well as on top of a container in the center. On top of these physical changes, the map is now set in London, England, rather than Ukraine. Shipment is also available as a Gunfight map. Gallery Shipment_Top_View_COD4.png|Bird's Eye view of the map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Videos Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare COD4 Cage Match - Shipment|Gameplay in Cage Match. Call of Duty Online Call of Duty Online China Shipment TDM 1st place 47 16 KD MTAR gameplay|Team Deathmatch Rush gameplay Trivia *The cars outside Shipment cannot be destroyed. *On Wii, Free-for-All is disabled on this map. *The words "Call of Duty" and "Infinityward" are faintly etched into some containers. *A river can be seen on the side with the chain link fence. *If a game of Free-for-All is started with more than 12 players, players may spawn inside of each other, due to the limited amount of spawn points on the map. *In a leaked pre-alpha trailer of Call of Duty: Mobile (when it was still called Elite Squad) the map can be seen. Some rumours suggest that the map is currently in development. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps